Davis' Secret Love
by Relena1
Summary: Kensuke, yaoi. Part 7 and final part is finally up.
1. Revelation

Davis' Secret Love [1] - Revelation **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** It's Kensuke. The story takes place sometime after Ken became one of the "good guys". Please read & review.   
--Relena--  
  


**Davis' Secret Love  
by Relena**

  
"I hate this!" Davis was having trouble with his math homework again. "Why don't you call him for help?" DemiVeemon asked him. Davis had long since told the blue digimon about his true love. Sure, he really had had a crush on Kari, but it wasn't there anymore. The digidestined leader had fallen for someone else, hard.   
  
Davis kept it a secret from everyone, except for Veemon of course. Even if he was over his Kari crush, he kept acting as if he wasn't, only to hide his true feelings. You see, Davis didn't know how the others would react. He was scared of what they would say, and hadn't found a way to tell them. He couldn't go and say "I'm gay, and I'm in love with Ken", could he? Of course he couldn't, maybe he had the digimental of courage, but he didn't have **that** much of it.   
  
"You think so?" Davis asked. "He is a genius, isn't he?" the blue creature answered climbing on Davis' shoulder, "Besides, Ken is is your friend, friends love to help each other." The redhead extended his arm to the phone and stared at the numbers on the dialer. "Wait a second, I don't even have his phone number" Davis put the receiver back in place with a sigh. DemiVeemon brought the D-terminal to Davis, "You can send him an email." Davis smiled and started to write. _ Why haven't I thought of that sooner?_ The note was short, but clear:   
  
Ken,  
I'm having some trouble with my math homework, can you help me with it?  
Davis  
  
A little sound came out of an other D-terminal. "Huh? What is it? An email?" Ken looked at his small computer like device questioningly. The former emperor finally opened the D-terminal. "Davis? math homework?" He hastily wrote back:  
  
Davis,  
You can come now if you want to.  
Ken  
  
"He wants me to come over." Davis said happily. He send back a simple "Ok" message. The boy gathered his things, said goodbye to his partner, and was out in a second. He didn't run to Ken's apartment, but his walking was fast and steady. On his way there, he thought of thousands of ways to confess his love to the indigo haired boy. But none of them seemed like a good idea. He just couldn't bring himself to think clearly.  
  
"Come on in Davis." Ken said opening the door. Ken's mother came to greet the boy with tears forming in her eyes. She was so happy that his son had made a friend "Welcome, hm." "Davis, mam" he said his name with pride in his voice. "We'll be in my room mom." the child of kindness grabbed Davis by the arm, and dragged him into his room.  
  
"Hi Minomon" the two boys said in unison. They giggled at that. Davis got his things out of his backpack. "Can you teach me how to do..." Ken wasn't paying attention. _He's here at my house, in my room, and we're all alone, well almost. He's so close. Mustn't think of this right now, he's talking to me. _"Ken, hello!?" the digidestined leader waved his hand in front of the other boy's face.  
  
The violet eyes got their life back in them. "Hm, can you say that again Davis, I think I was daydreaming." The guest repeated his question, and the boy genius started to explain what to do. It was his turn to daydream. _I' m here, at his house, in his room, and we're all alone, well almost. He's so close. Mustn't think of this right now, he's talking to me._ "Hm, sorry Ken, but can you repeat that? I lost some of what you said."  
  
Instead of doing as Davis asked, the two boys just kept looking at each other. Chocolate eyes and violet one were melting in each other. They stayed that way for what would have seemed like hours to us, but only seconds to them, for they would have stayed like that much longer.   
  
"Davis, I have to tell you something." he said never cutting the eye contact he had with his love. "I...I...love you." The second child of courage said nothing, only stared. _He...he...loves me._ "I gotta go now." Davis got up and started to put his stuff in his backpack. "Wait, Davis..." but he was already out of the room. Ken stared at the wall in front of him, _Why did I have to go ruin our friendship?_ Minomon would have comforted him, but he was fast asleep.  
  
_ Ok, I think I can come back in now._ Davis turned the door knob to his love's room. Ken was staring at a wall, only blankness was in his eyes, along with forming tears. The redhead immediately regretted his little joke. He went in front of Ken, who didn't even notice him. That is, until he felt soft lips touching his.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken, I love you too, I just wanted to make a joke. But I realize now that I shouldn't have done it. I love you Ken, I even loved you when you were the Digimon Emperor." He wiped the tears out of his lover's eyes. Ken couldn't speak, but what he could do, he did. The former emperor set his arms tightly around Davis, and kissed him.  
  
They kissed passionately, lips to lips, tongue to tongue. They forgot all about the math homework, and what the others would think; all they could think about was that the one they loved, loved them back. Minomon, who had woken up, was watching them with a smile.  


  


  
**End of part one**  


  
  
  
(How can Minomon smile with the mouth he has? I don't know, and it doesn't matter.)  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Acceptance

Davis' Secret Love [2] - Acceptance **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** The first chapter was supposed to be a completed fic, but I decided to write other parts.  
--Relena--  
  


**Davis' Secret Love  
by Relena**

  
"Ken? Is you're friend staying for dinner?" Ken's mother called out. The two lovers looked at each other, and nodded. "Yes Mom!" the indigo haired boy yelled back, breaking off the kiss. They both got out of the room. "Your father is working late tonight, so there's no need to wait for him to eat." the woman smiled at the two boys, still moved that her son had a real friend. But, would she feel the same way if she knew the entire truth?  
  
The three of them sat at the kitchen table. Ken's mother asked Davis all sorts of questions through the entire meal. Which was sushi rolls with rice, by the way. "Mrs. Ichijouji, that was the best rice I've ever eaten. What'd you put in it to make it taste so great?" the redhead asked, now feeling comfortable with his boyfriend's mother. "Sorry Davis, but I can't reveal the family's secret recipe." she said with a giggle.  
  
The leader of the digidestined and his former foe went back in Ken's room. "Davis...Can I have an other kiss?" he timidly asked. "Of course you can, Davis answered, and it won't be the last one." They both leaned forward for a deep, passionate, earth-shattering kiss.  
  
They kissed, and talked for hours. They even worked on the math homework a little. "I'd better get going, it's getting late, and DemiVeemon must be **starving**." Davis said, remembering that his little partner couldn't go eat with the rest of the Motomiya family. "You're right, he sighed, see you tomorrow." he gave his lover a goodbye kiss. "Hey Davis. Do you we should tell the others about our ** relationship**? Or should we keep it a secret for now?" the boy genius asked.  
  
"I say, we don't tell them, but we don't hide it either. We just act as if they knew and see what they'll do about it. What do you think, would you do it?" Davis said with amusement in his voice. "I think that's a great idea!" Ken answered swinging his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He had the same amusement in his voice. "Bye." "Bye." The former emperor escorted the redhead to the apartment door. "Goodbye Mrs. Ichijouji." "You can come back whenever you want, Davis." she said smiling.  
  
Now that Davis was gone, Ken and his mother were both sitting on the couch, more or less watching TV. He was floating in happiness. _ Should I tell her now? I think I should cuz if I tell her later, she could be mad because I didn't tell her now._ "Hm...Mom?" "Yes honey." Ken took a deep breath. His violet eyes never leaving the floor, he spoke. "You know, Davis isn't my friend." The woman looked at her son with concern. "Well, actually, he isn't **just** my friend. He is my, he lowered his voice, boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, that's great dear." The blue haired boy looked at her. "You mean you're ok with it?" She smiled "Of course, there's nothing wrong in being in love. Besides, I've never seen you happier, it must be your love for each other." Ken hugged his mother "Thanks Mom, you're the best, but..." He didn't finish the sentence;however, she understood what he meant. "Don't worry, I'll talk to your father, he'll understand."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Jun and her parents were watching TV when the door opened. A teenager came rushing in. Not even stopping, Davis announced "Ken Ichijouji is my boyfriend now!" Jun was the first to react "TELL ME HE DIDN'T SAY WHAT I THINK HE DID!" she screamed out. "Well, at least, he isn't going out with my Matty." she added more calmly with hearts in her eyes. The Motomiya parents were stunned, still absorbing the information they were just given.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
_I can't believe I just told 'em like that. Well, at least now it's over with. I wonder how they'll take it. Did they even understand what I said?_ Davis closed the door behind him. "DemiVeemon, I brought you some sushi rolls." he said taking the food out of the front compartment of his backpack. "Food, food, foooood!!!" a joyful voice said coming from under a desk.  
  
"Sho? How waj your homeworchk date?" the blue digimon said, his mouth full of raw fish. The digidestined leader lied on is bed, his hands underneath his head, a dreamy look on his face. "Perfect." he explained it briefly "It couldn't have gone better if I'd planned it."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"I can't believe our son is gay." the man said. "Me neither" his wife agreed. "Well, **I** can, their daughter said, I always **knew** there was something different about him." the three of them sat down on the couch again, not really knowing what to do. "Davis, come down here, we've got to talk." Mr. Motomiya finally yelled, but he didn't sound angry.  
  
A redhead appeared in the living room. The woman talked first "Is what you just said true, or were you only trying to make yourself interesting?" Davis talked matter-of-factly "It's true." His mother stood up. _She doesn't sound angry, and Jun and Pops don't even **look** a__ngry. _"Do you **love** him?" He nodded. "Does he love you back?" He nodded again. "Then, it's seems that our little boy has a boyfriend." she looked at her husband, who was standing up beside her. He extended a hand to his son "Congratulations." Davis shook his father's hand. _I could never have guessed that would be the way they'd react. I guess they're more open-minded that I thought._  
  
The soccer champ, well not actually, but he liked to think of himself as one, went back to his room. "How'd they take it?" a blue digimon queried. "They were happy for me, I thought they would disown me or something, but they just smiled and congratulated me. Weird huh?" Davis put on his pyjamas and went to bed. "Good night DemiVeemon." "Good night Davis." the digimon answered already half asleep.  
  


_I wonder if Ken told **his** parents. I wonder how **the others** will react. I can't wait to see the look on their face when they'll see us holding hand. "Good night Ken, I love you."_  


  
  
**End of part two**  


  



	3. Reactions

Davis' Secret Love [3] **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** Ok, I realized that nothing really happened in the second part. It's because I was preparing for this one. Oh, and there's a little Takari going on in this part. Please R & R.  
--Relena--  
  


**Davis' Secret Love  
by Relena  
  
**

That day, the digidestined, Ken included, were going to the Digiworld to destroy some more control spires. As usual, Davis was the last one to arrive in the school computer room. Ken and him took a quick glance at each other. "Digiport open!" Yolei shouted as she held her D-3 in front of the computer screen. They were all instantly transported to the other world.  


  


Yolei and Cody explained how the remaining spires where scattered around, and how it would be better if they'd split up to cover more ground. Everyone, well except Ken and Davis of course, was left wordless at the redhead's response to that plan. Instead of hearing the usual *I'll go with Kari* routine, they saw the boy jumping right next to Ken taking his hand, and saying "I'll go with Ken!" Kari went with T.K., and Yolei went with Cody. The four of them said nothing as they went of in their own direction.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"Why did you go and congratulate him?" Mrs. Motomiya asked her husband, for they haven't had the chance to talk about it before. "Well that's the only thing that he wouldn't have expected from me. And that way, we can make him feel even worse." The woman considered this "You're right, he really is stupid if he thought we were **ok** with it. What kind of parents would let their children be gay? Probably only the ones that would turn out to be gay themselves."  
  
The two homophobic parents entered their son's room. "He's probably with the other **thing** at this moment, Mr. Motomiya said with disgust, but that doesn't matter cuz he won't be seeing him after what we have arranged for him."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


T.K. and Kari were watching Pegasusmon and Nefertimon destroying control spires. "What happened to Davis? I mean, normally he always wants to come with me. Not that I want him to. But, now it's like he's hitting on **Ken**." The blond looked at Kari "I know, and Ken didn't even react. It's almost like he was expecting Davis to say what he said, and that he wanted him to."  
  
"He didn't even jerk back when Davis took his hand. Do you think that they love each other or something?" the child of light asked snuggling closer to her boyfriend. "Maybe, well if they do, at least Davis will stop hitting on my girlfriend." T.K. said with a smile, looking lovingly at Kari. Who, of course, responded him with a kiss.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"Did you see the look on their faces when I said 'I'll go with Ken', oh and, when I took your hand, Oh My God." Davis said laughing, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. His boyfriend was also laughing "I wonder what they're thinking right now."  
  
The two lovers sat down on a big rock while their digimon were taking down the spires. "Hey Davis, you know what? I love you." Davis leaned in for the upcoming kiss "Yeah, I know, but I like hearing you saying it." Their lips touched each other as their tongue explored the inside of the other's mouth. The redhead broke off the kiss only moments to say "You know what? I love you too Ken." He ran his fingers through the soft blue hair as they kissed even more passionately than before.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"But he's your son." The woman pleaded. "No, my son is Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius, who likes girls. Not a guy that likes other guys." The two of them were sitting at the kitchen table. Mr. Ichijouji was home that day because he worked on shifts, and that it was his day off. His wife had just announced him of the latest development in his son's love life.  
  
The man wasn't too happy about that news, **if** you couldn't tell. It had already disappointed him that Ken wasn't paying as much attention to his studies. And now he learns that his son is gay. There was only so much that a guy like him could take at a time. Maybe he could accept it, but not now, not right away; Ken would have to prove that even if he was gay, that he was the same as he always was.  
  
As for Mrs. Ichijouji, she thought every word that she had told her son the evening before. She didn't care anymore if he was a genius or not, gay or not. All that she cared was that Ken had friends, and that he was happy with the one he loved. Since Ken's disappearance, she had stopped thinking of him as a way to become famous, and started seeing him a person who needed love.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


While Digmon and Halsemon were at work, Yolei and Cody were having a conversation about the same topic as everyone else. "Did you see that!? He took his hand for crying out loud! And Ken just stayed there and smiled! He never smiled at **me** , not even once! Not that I would want him to anymore, but still!" A pissed off Yolei said to her friend. "I know, it really looks as if the two of them like each other, or even worse, **love** each other." Cody answered with clear disgust in his voice.  
  
_I'm sure it's only a trick. Sure, he destroys control spires with us, but that's probably to make us **think** that he's good. _ Cody said to himself._ And now, he's going after the leader. Well, if you can call Davis a leader. I can't let this happen, I've got to get rid of Ken. An evil Digimon Emperor as no place in the digidestined team._  
  
_How could he pick **Davis** over **me**. _Yolei thought._ I don't want to go out with Ken anymore, but that doesn't mean he can go out with someone else than me. Davis will pay for brainwashing my Ken into loving him. _She promised herself. _And Ken too for letting him do it._  
  


**End of part three**  
  
  
  


Yes, there will be a part four, and probably some others. I don't know when I'll have 'em thought. I'll try to figure out what Davis' parents and Yolei will do, **then** I'll be able to write it. I know there's some OOCness for Yolei and Cody, and there'll probably be more in the other parts. But don't worry, happy ending is my motto .  



	4. Punishment

Davis' Secret Love [4] **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** No real author's note for this one. Please R & R.  
--Relena--  
  


**Davis' Secret Love**  
** by Relena**  


  
Everyone was back at the rendez-vous point. Yolei had seemed to calm down, and Cody too. But that was about to change. Ken and Davis were holding hands. "Are you two going out together or something?" Kari was the first to ask. With a grin, Davis answered "Hm...well I don't know." He kissed his lover on the cheek. "Maybe." Ken smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah!? the youngest one angrily said, well I'm not gonna let this happen." Cody was talking to the others, but was looking directly at Ken. "Do you really believe that Ken is good? Well I don't. He's only an evil Digimon Emperor in disguise. All **he** wants is to take our leader to the bad side. I won't allow this."  
  
Ken was about to say something, but Davis was the one who talked. "You're wrong Cody! Ken **is** good. Arukenimon was the one who made the Digimon Emperor. He didn't realized that he was hurting others. I love him, and there's nothing you can do to make that change." _ I'm not so sure about that Davis._ a lavender haired girl thought.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
A redheaded teenage girl entered the Motomiya residence. She had spent a few hours at the mall with some friends. She was alone in her big house, but didn't wonder why; she knew. Jun entered her brother's room. "Looks like Mom and Dad have already started the punishment." She grinned,_ This will be pretty much interesting. Davis, you'll learn that it wasn't such a great idea to let them know you were gay. You should have done like me and hide it._  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	5. Brainwashing

Davis' Secret Love [5] **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** Here it is, the fifth part. I don't talk about the digimon, but they're there. Lets say that they are sleeping, ok? It's just that they don't serve any purpose. There's some OOCness too. Please R & R.  
--Relena--  
  


**Davis' Secret Love  
by Relena**  
  


Yes, he had to go at Yolei's. Davis figured. He couldn't go at Kari's, her parents wouldn't let him go, they would think that he wanted to rape her or something. He couldn't go at T.K.'s, even though he was going out with Ken now, and that T.K. wasn't Kari's boyfriend, he knew that the blonde didn't accept that he was hitting on Kari. And he absolutely couldn't go at Cody's, the guy hated him now, he even left the digidestined.  
  
"Thanks anyway, I would have liked it better if I could have stayed here. But I guess I'll go at Yolei's." the digidestined stood up in front of his boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'm sure your parents will get over it." Ken kissed his lover slightly on the lips. "Good night anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
The digidestined leader was only hit by the true depth of his situation on his way to the Inoue residence. He knocked on the door. A few moments later, a lavender haired girl opened it. "Huh? Hi Davis. What are you doing here?" she asked with a quizzical look. "Well...hm...you see, my parents have disowned me and...well...I can't go at Ken's place, so I figured that...I could stay here." Davis said, not really sure anymore if he should. "I mean,...until they come back to their senses."  
  
Hiding her smile with a saddened face Yolei answered "That's awful. Sure, you can stay. We'll just say to my parents that yours are out of town, and that you didn't wanna stay with Jun." They both went inside, the girl's parents didn't suspect a thing. They went in Yolei's room, Davis even got the permission to sleep in it, on the floor of course.  
  
Davis was comfortably installed in his improvised bed. Yolei was in hers. "No offense, but this is really how you want to live the rest of your life, as an outcast?" she asked, not even sounding mean. The lavender haired girl could have been an actor; she was able to act or hide emotions very well. "No." was all he answered. "Are you really sure that Ken is the one for you. I mean, you're great guys and all. But are you really meant for each other?"  
  
With each question, Yolei was subtly setting doubt into Davis' mind. The plan that she and Cody had prepared was working even better than they had planned. Because now that Davis was alone with her, she could play with his mind even more. Informing Cody about Davis being disowned, was the next step, even if she had promised the redhead not to tell anyone. The real **her** wasn't actually a promise keeper.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"This is the best movie ever." a redhead said getting closer to the girl next to her. "How should you know, you're not even watching it, you haven't stop kissing me since the beginning. Not that I'm complaining." Midori (Yolei's sister. Is that her real name?) and Jun were out on a date once again. But this was a special occasion, it was their first anniversary.  
  
They wanted it to be perfect, but that wasn't gonna happen. Only two rows behind them, an older couple had spotted the girls. "I can't believe that both of our children are gay. What are we gonna do?" the woman asked her husband.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


The day went by fast. Destroying control spires went by in a flash. Davis even forgot the doubt he had about his boyfriend. All the digidestined, except Cody of course, took the Ken-Davis relationship pretty well. Or so it seemed. Yolei had talked to the younger boy, that was delighted about the next phase of the plan. Cody never did like the blue haired boy.  
  
But it was more of jealousy than hatred. Obviously, he didn't acknowledge that fact. When everyone had gotten back home, except for Davis who had to make up an excuse to explain why he was going at Yolei's place; Cody knocked at the Ichijouji residence's door. Fortunately for Cody, but unfortunately for Ken, his mother was out shopping and wasn't coming back for a couple of hours.  
  
The youngest of the digidestined pushed the former emperor aside to enter the apartment. Ken wasn't to pleased about seeing Cody, and now he was forcing himself in. "I've come to stop you Ichijouji. You've hurt a lot of innocent creatures. And I know you did it on purpose. Arukenimon has nothing to do with it. I'm sure that you are her boss. And now that the group has confidence in you, you want to take out our leader."  
  
The usually calm brunette was now fuming. He kept on talking, or rather yelling insults at the poor Ken. The boy genius was starting to feel guilty and was almost starting to believe the younger boy. The plan was working out perfectly, Cody remarked. Ken was less and less defending himself, and more and more sinking into his guilt.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


_Meanwhile..._  
  
Yolei and Davis were in her room. She was yet again in a 'Davis brainwashing session', and it was going pretty well. _ What if Yolei's right, what if Ken isn't the one for me? Or even worse, what if Cody's right? What if Ken is only playing with me?_ Yup, the girl was quite an actress and manipulator. Not only could she conceal her true feelings and intentions, but she also could make Davis believe all she wanted him to. _This is too easy.  
  
_

**End of part five**  


  
  
  
Yeah, I know: "How is Davis gonna change clothes?" Well **that** , I don't know. Anyway, on the TV show, they never change their clothes. So I'm not gonna bother myself with those details. More parts to come!  



	6. Confusion

Davis' Secret Love [6] - Confusion **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** I finally finished the sixth part. Sorry it took so long, but with school and a writer's block, it's hard to write. As always, please R & R.  
--Relena--  
  


**Davis' Secret Love  
by Relena**  


  
Yet another day in Digiworld. The digidestined never seemed to get tired of destroying control spires. "Ah man. I'm tired of destroying control spires." Davis hissed. Ok, maybe I talked too fast. "Ken, can I talk to you" the redhead looked around "in private?" The boy genius nodded. There were a few bushes a short distance from there, so they went that way.  
  
They were close enough to the others so they could see them, but far enough so that they couldn't hear them. "Hm...Ken, are you sure that you and I are meant for each other?" Davis slowly asked, uncertain if he should. "I'm not sure anymore, I mean, Yolei made me think this whole thing all over." Ken shrugged "I don't know if I'm the one for you, but I do know that you're the one for me. Whatever Cody says, it's not my fault that-"  
  
The former emperor suddenly remembered something that Cody had said the day before. _"It's all your fault that Davis was disowned. It was all part of your plan."_ Ken knew it wasn't true. _But wait a sec. How in the world did he knew that Davis was disowned? And Yolei was the one to make Davis doubt about our relationship._  
  
"Hey Davis, you know what? I think that Cody and Yolei are trying to break us up." Ken said coming back to reality. "How?" the digidestined leader asked. "Well, you said that Yolei was the one who made you think about our relationship, right?" the other nodded "And Cody came to my place to insult me, and make me feel guilty about you being disowned. The thing is, Yolei and I are the only ones to know that your disowned, beside your family and yourself."  
  
Davis was listening, but not quite yet getting the point Ken wanted to get to. "Don't you understand? Yolei's he only one who had talked to Cody since he left us. So that means that she must've told him." The redhead understood now. He thought about what Yolei had said, and realized that Ken was right. "You must be right Ken. I'm sorry I doubted us." He leaned closer to his boyfriend for a kiss.  
  
_How could I have doubted about my feelings for Ken? _ Davis thought as his tongue was twirling with Ken's. _ I never even dreamt feeling this with Kari. Ken has been, is, and always will be the right one, the only one for me. I just hadn't fully realized it until now._ They finally broke of the kiss. _Why do we have to breathe?_ the digidestined leader thought as he pulled away form Ken reluctantly.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
"Jun, come down here, we have to talk to you." a man yelled to his daughter that was upstairs. The girl got down and saw her parents sitting on the couch, with a pretty serious look on their faces. "We were at the movie theater last night, and we saw who **with** another girl." Jun's father had put very much emphasis on the 'with'.  
  
She decided to them the truth." Midori and I were celebrating our first anniversary." Her mother was shocked "You mean that you've going out with her for a year? I thought you loved Matt." Jun was now determined to tell them all, even if it meant that she'd be disowned. "I don't, I only pretended to, so you wouldn't suspect I was going out with Midori. Davis probably did the same. He must've pretended he liked Kari when he actually liked Ken."  
  
The man seemed to be reflecting. He finally spoke up "Since being gay doesn't seem to have changed you, I will allow Davis to come back. You will both be able to go out with your...companion. However, I don't want to see them in my house." The teenager couldn't believe her ears; her father had accepted the fact that she and her brother were homosexuals.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Ken suddenly came out of the bushes; he was, to say the least, angry. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL DAVIS, THEN IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!" he screamed as he was approaching the others. "FINE BY ME!" Davis answered. T.K. and Kari looked at each other, confused. As for Yolei, she had an unnoticeable smile floating on her lips, or so she thought. A certain indigo haired boy saw it, which conformed his theory.  
  
The two boys continued the charade. "But if you think I'm gonna leave the digidestined, you're wrong! I'll stay just to defy you!" Ken shot at his boyfriend. "Do as you please, I don't care what you do." the redhead responded as everyone stayed standing in utter silence. The three digidestined were convinced that Davis and Ken hated each other now; perfect.  
  
Yolei was trying hard not to smile or laugh, but it wasn't easy. Kari and T.K. were wondering if they should do something or not. They decided to do nothing, just to let them be. _The digidestined are falling apart._ the child of light sighed inwardly.  
  


**End of part six**  
  
  
  


I don't know if Midori is really Yolei's older sister's name, but at least it sounds better than the Brianna I had put up earlier.  



	7. Finality

Davis' Secret Love [7] - Finality **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note: **Finally, it's here, the seventh part. It's the last chapter of the fic. I am very very sorry it took so long. I had a writer's block, and my comp crashed. Please R & R.  
--Relena--  
  


**Davis' Secret Love  
by Relena**

  
Yolei wasn't the only one able to play tricks. Davis and Ken were pretty good at it too. Now they knew that the lavender haired girl and the kendo boy were accomplices. But what would they do about it? What ** could **they do about it? The rest of the trip to the Digiworld went by relatively well, with only a few glares were sent between the boy genius and the redhead.  
  
Not knowing that his parents had lifted the disowning, Davis was following Yolei to go sleep at her place again. "Davis, Davis wait!" _ That's Jun. What does **she** want?_ The digidestined leader turned around. "The parents have accepted our condition. You can come back home." Davis was confused "**Our** condition?" The teenage girl sighed, she hadn't told her brother yet. "Yeah, our. I'll explain it to you on the way home."  
  
Jun and Davis were always able to talk when it came to serious things. "You mean all this time you weren't in love with Matt, but with Midori?" She nodded. _Wow, one year, and we never suspected it. I wasn't even able to keep it to myself for a night._ Davis thought. They entered the Motomiya residence. "Welcome home son, we're sorry for the way we've treated you." the man at the door greeted Davis.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


When Ken got at his place, his parents were waiting for him in the kitchen. He sat at the table with them. His father was the first to break the silence. "Ken, ever since you were a little boy, I've thought you' grow up, and marry, and continue the Ichijouji family line." The former emperor was about to talk, but a small movement of his mother's hand silenced him.  
  
"However, I know now that it wouldn't make you happy. I've thought about it a lot, Davis looks like a nice guy. If you really love him, I won't object that you go out with him." He smiled "Just, don't do **things** in front of me." Joy could be read through Ken's face. "Thanks Dad. We'll try not to."  
  
Ken was in his room, and about to make a phone call when it rang. "Hello? ... Davis! I was just about to call you. Is Yolei out of hearing range?... That's great Davis. My parents too are ok with it now. ... Yup! ... I don't know. Maybe we should just tell the others about it. ... Yeah, them too. Maybe they'll know what to do. ... Bye. I love you too." He hung up.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


_I should call Ken to tell him the good news._ Davis dialed his boyfriend's number, that he now knew by heart. " ... Ken, hi. ... Yeah. She's **really** far. I was calling to announce that I'm not disowned anymore!" He lied down on his bed. It was good to be in his things again. "That means we can go out together now, huh? ... Well, shouldn't we be continuing to pretend we hate each other for Yolei? What are we going to do about her and Cody? ... Even the old ones? ... Ok, bye then. I love you. ... "  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Yolei was in her room, unaware of the digidestined meeting that was taking place without her and the youngest member. _ You're good Yolei._ She smiled to herself. _They hate each other now, perfect. Time for phase 2. Cody better have done his job._  
  
The next day, Yolei was at Ken's school. "So, Miyako, you want to transfer here. You're grades sure show you can. A student will take you for a tour of the school." _I can't believe Cody used my real name. I'm gonna **kill** him._ She smiled "Thank you." The second child of love exited the principal office.  
  
The student guide was none other than Ken Ichijouji, himself. _At least Cody's done his job. Maybe I won't kill him after all._ "Hi Yolei." the former emperor tried to hide his surprise. _ Yolei doesn't have grades high enough to come to this school. This must be another of her plans to break me and Davis up._  
  
They walked through the empty corridors of the big school. "Now that you and Davis have broken up, would you go out with me?" the lavender haired girl suddenly asked. Ken was taken aback "What?" She repeated calmly "I said: Now that you and Davis have broken up, would you go out with me?"  
  
"You've taken this too far Yolei." She looked surprised. "We all know you and Cody are only trying to make me and Davis hate each other. Well that won't happen." Yolei tried to act innocent "I have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't know, but you and Davis didn't seem to like each other very much yesterday."  
  
Ken smiled "See Yolei. You're not the only one able to play tricks. We were only pretending. We love each other more than ever. All of the digidestined, except you and Cody of course, had a meeting last night. We've decided that Cody could come back if he wanted to, and that you could stay. And that there would be no flirting or making out in the Digiworld." _At least not while the others'll be there._  
  
"Is that ok with you? You'll tell Cody about this, ...since you know him so well." The second child of sincerity, even if she wasn't always sincere, agreed. Ken and Davis, T.K. and Kari, and Tai and Matt would be able to go out, but not in the Digiworld. "I'm sorry." _Oh no I'm not_  
  


**The end**  
  
  
  


There, it's done. *lets herself fall in her chair* Sorry if the ending sucks, but I wanted to finish it, and I didn't really know how. You know the worse part? I hate it when it really isn't finished at the end, and I ended it that way. *shrugs* Oh well, **maybe** I'll write a sequel (not a part eight).  



End file.
